


Supergirl Lives

by BattlingBard



Series: A Super Journey [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Canon Compliant, Drunk Kara Danvers, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Rescue, Same Storyline as Show, The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattlingBard/pseuds/BattlingBard
Summary: Kara comes back from Earth-1, and is thrown right into another problem. She discovers a teenage girl is missing, and is determined to use her reporting skills for good. She lands on another planet, and no one knows how to find her - let alone that she is on this mission. Lena gets a message from an old boarding school classmate, and can't help but intervene.All works in this series are connected. This one picks up after the Dominators crossover.





	1. Where Were You?

**Author's Note:**

> Same premise as "Supergirl Lives." Different outcome, different solution.
> 
> Found this video, and it's beautiful. It reminds me why I worked so hard to be such an advocate for diversity education while in school. Two years after getting my Bachelor's, and I'm still determined to keep spreading how important representation is. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WKwzKvCcqFg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure: I stopped watching the show after "Mr. and Mrs. Mxyzptlk." Although I'm sure anyone clicking on this fanfic will be at least somewhat okay with the Supercorp fandom, I will still make my defense against not being some crazed lesbian. It's not that I want every strong female character to be a lady lover. No, there isn't enough representation for lesbian on TV - along with other LGBT+ identities, but this isn't what caused me to forego watching the show. I'm uncomfortable with another show that has a woman ending up with some man that feels the need to use her to make himself better. I do not agree with the overly used trope of it being a woman's job to make a man a decent person. Mon-El is not awful, but he isn't a good fit for Kara in my opinion.

A buzzing sound slowly crackles throughout Alex’s living room. The room is only lit by the fireplace and the TV. No one is in the room. A small blue light pulses near the wall before fading out. The buzzing gets slightly louder, and the blue light comes back. It quickly grows into a swirling circle, and Supergirl comes tumbling out of the light. She rolls to a stop on the floor, and stands up. She looks around when the light goes out. _Alex’s apartment?_ _Weird._

Supergirl walks around. “Alex?”

The sound of something hitting the floor comes from Alex’s bedroom, and Supergirl turns her head toward the closed bedroom door. A muffled “oh shit” reaches Supergirl’s ears.

“Alex, are you okay?” Supergirl walks to the door. Just before her hand touches the doorknob, the door opens to reveal a slightly disheveled Alex. She only opens the door enough for Alex to slide out, and close the door behind her.

“Kara? What are you doing here? Wait, where have you been? I stopped by your apartment yesterday, and you weren’t there.”

“Oh, um, I had to go to help out Barry and some others. How long was I gone?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I was there for a few days, but if you only noticed I was gone yesterday, maybe time goes by a little differently?”

“Oh,” Alex says without being able to look Supergirl in the eye.

 _She’s hiding something._ “Alex, is everything okay?”

Alex snaps her head back to look at Supergirl. “Mmhmm, everything is fine. I’ve just been, ah, busy the past few days.”

 _Wait, what’s that sound._ Supergirl tilts her head, and looks over Alex’s shoulder at the closed door. _Is that a heartbeat?_ Supergirl’s eyes go wide, and she looks back at Alex.

Alex’s eyes go wide, and she clears her throat as she looks down at her feet.

“Alex,” Supergirl says calmly. “Your shirt is inside out.” Alex looks down at her shirt. “And backwards.”

“Okay!” Alex looks up at Supergirl, and brings her hands up to grab her shoulders. “Time to go.” Alex spins Supergirl around, and begins leading her to the window.

“Wait, Alex, what -” Supergirl allows Alex to push her toward the window - partially because she’s in shock by what she just realized. “Um, Alex, who? What? Wait! Is that Maggie?” They stop at the window, and Supergirl turns around to look at Alex with her hands on her hips and a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, that’s why I came over yesterday, but, um, look, I have to um -”

Supergirl gasps, eyes widening. “Did I...were you… oh no… Yup, okay. Yeah, call me later?

“I will, Kara. I’ll tell you all about it.”

“Okay, yeah. Yes, I can’t wait! Okay, go have fun! I love you!” Supergirl pulls Alex into a fierce hug. “I’m so happy for you!”

“I love you too, Kara.” They let each other go, and Alex watches her sister fly out of the window. She starts walking back to the bedroom.

The door to Alex’s bedroom opens, and Maggie pops her head out with a grin on her face. “Guess you didn’t really have to practice what to say, huh?”

Alex rolls her eyes, but can’t hold back a return smile. “Guess not.”

* * *

 

Supergirl flies across the sky, and pulls out her phone. _10 o’clock. May as well do a patrol._ She flies in a loop around the city. After a few minutes, she finds herself going toward LCorp. _What? How did I end up here?_ She flies closer. _Hey! Wonder if Lena is still there. She works late sometimes._ Supergirl lowers down to Lena’s balcony to see an empty office. _Why am I so disappointed she’s not here? At least she’s not overworking herself, right?_ Supergirl lands on the railing of the balcony. She turns to look over her shoulder at the skyline. _Hmm, I have an idea._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna discuss any of the show or vent, feel free to comment! I have never been one to want a relationship between two characters this badly. The way Kara strongly defended Lena in "Luthors," and how pissed she seemed... She destroyed a block of concrete the size of a car! She's never acted like that for anyone. She kind of showed that kind of passion with James, but not as intense. If no one gets into this series, I'd be okay. This is my way of burying the trope. I read every episode's recap. If the show moves away from being focused on Kara and Mon-El, I will consider going back in, but I don't see that happening. The show has moved away from being about a strong (not just physically) woman fighting and being badass. Even the villains aren't badass women anymore. Season 1 had some badass ladies.  
> I am not some student, so I do have a full time job, and career. Also, I'm writing a web series along with a Xena Reboot script on my website. For now, the web series is in its writing stage. Soon, I'll be looking for some people to join my team to help with the creative process. If that interests you, let me know. It's going to have an extremely diverse cast, so I welcome people from diverse backgrounds!  
> Okay, now that I'm officially one of those people that not only writes fan fiction, but also rants/vents on them, I will end it here. Hope you enjoy my version of "Supergirl Lives"!


	2. A Pleasant Morning

Lena walks into her her office, heels clicking on the hard floor. The sun is barely up over National City. She hangs her coat and purse on her coat rack, and turns to her desk. Pulling out her phone, she checks her text messages. _Oh, nothing from Kara._ Lena had seen something on the news about Supergirl this morning stopping a school bus from being hit by a train. _When did she get back?_

She gets to he desk, and sets her phone down. _Huh?_ Something catches her eye, and she looks at her balcony. Sitting on the floor of her balcony is a beautiful vase of plumerias. A smile slowly grows on her face as she walks to the door, and opens it. She steps out onto the balcony, and kneels down to pick up the vase. Her smile grows when she sees a card with the Supergirl logo on it. Taking it back inside, she sits on her desk chair, placing the vase in front of her. She brushes a finger over one of the soft petals. With an almost dreamy look on her face, she reaches for the card, and pulls it out. She opens it to see familiar script.

_I was surprised to see you actually out of the office on a Tuesday night. You weren’t kidding about these being rare. But Hawaii was beautiful this time of night. Sorry again about dinner. - SG_

Lena’s fingers run over the words, and her smile grows wider. _Funny, I don’t remember talking about flowers with Supergirl._ Lena chuckles. _She probably doesn’t even realize._ With one more chuckle, Lena slides her card into her calendar. She picks up her phone, and finds Kara’s name.

She begins typing. _Kara, how are you?_ She deletes the words. _It’s not like I can actually thank her, Kara Danvers, for flowers from Supergirl._ She starts typing again. _Hope things are well at CatCo. I’ve been missing my favorite reporter._ She shakes her head a little, and deletes the message again. _Definitely can’t say that._ She reaches one hand up to pick at her lip, while she stares at her phone, thinking. The screen goes black. A moment later, her phone buzzes and lights up. Kara’s name appears in the middle of the screen, and Lena smiles again. She swipes open the message.

 **Kara:** Lena! Hi! The past few days have been pretty hectic. Life of a reporter, right?

 **Kara:** So, have you had breakfast?

 **Kara:** And don’t forget that I’m pretty well versed in CEO and Lena, so lying really won’t work for you ;)

Lena’s eyes widen at the smiley face.

 **Lena:** Hi to you too, Kara.

 **Lena:** I had my usual breakfast.

 **Kara:** Coffee doesn’t count, Lena.

 **Lena:** It was 2 cups?

 **Kara:** Lena…

Lena shakes her head a little with a smile. _She’s too much._

 **Kara:** Knock knock!

Lena tilts her head in confusion.

 **Lena:** Who’s there?

Her office door opens, and a blonde head pops in. Kara walks into the room with her sunny smile, carrying a paper takeout bag.

“Me!” Kara announces with a smile, as she walks up to Lena’s desk. _Rao, I would come everyday if it put THAT look on her face._

Lena’s mouth opens with a stunned smile, and her eyebrows are almost to her hairline. _I’m dreaming. There’s no way this is actually happening._ Lena controls her features to a less stunned look, but still keeps a smile. “Kara, what a surprise!” She stands up, and walks around the desk to lean back against it.

Kara walks up to stand a few feet in front of her. “Hi Lena!” _Can I come here everyday?_ “I hope you don’t mind. I know you said I could come anytime, but I still sometimes feel bad about just coming in. And well, it had been a while since I had seen you, and I was kind of missing you, and wanted to see you.” _What did I just say?_ “Um, I brought donuts!” Kara lifts the bag up in front of her.

 _She missed me?_ “Well, I would never turn down breakfast with Kara Danvers.” Lena saunters up to Kara, and takes the bag from her. “Coming?” She lifts her eyebrow, and Kara follows her to the couch.

They settle down next to each other, and Lena sets the bag on the table. She looks inside, and then peaks at Kara with a smirk. “How many did you get?” She reaches in, and pulls out a large box.

Kara returns a sheepish expression with a little shrug. _Wanted an excuse to be here longer._ “Got a little bit of everything.” She shrugs again. “That way you could choose how much sweetness you were in the mood for.”

Lena opens the box. _Oh shit._ There are two dozen donuts of different colors and varieties. “You are something else, Miss Danvers.”

“I only aim to please, Miss Luthor.” Kara smiles back at her. _I’m so glad we’re friends._ Kara watches Lena choose a donut, and then selects one herself.

Lena steals a glance at the plumerias on her desk. _This is dangerous. I’m getting used to having her around. Desiring it almost._

Kara notices where Lena’s eyes went, and a smile tugs at her lips. _I guess that means she likes them._ “New flowers?”

“Oh, those?” _Really Kara?_ “Haha, yes, they were sitting on my balcony this morning when I came in. It would appear National City’s superhero makes flower deliveries now.”

Kara chuckles. “Really? That must have been a nice surprise.” _Wish I could have seen her face when she found them._

 _It really was._ “Shame she doesn’t have a phone, so I can have a chance to thank her.”

Kara adjusts her glasses.

 _She’s so cute._ “It would appear she came by last night, and I had already left for the night. I suppose that surprised her.”

“Well it’s no secret you stay here well past a healthy hour.” _I’ve flown by enough to know._

“Keeping tabs on me, are you?” Lena offers a flirty smile, and puts her elbow on the back of the couch, as she faces Kara.

“What? Well, not exactly, um,” _Why is this such a hard question to answer?_ She shrugs. “You’re my friend. I care about you.”

Lena’s breath hitches a little. _Don’t fall, Lena. Don’t do it._ “I care about you too, Kara.”

Kara looks up to see Lena, and their eyes meet. Kara answers Lena’s smile with one of her own. _Wow,_ Kara thinks, _I could look at that smile everyday, and not grow tired of it. Maybe I should have had more female friends if this is how they make me feel._

 _Breathe, Lena. Her eyes are so blue._ Lena internally rolls her eyes at herself. _Cliche much?_

They both stay smiling at each other, the air becoming charged. A knock on the door brings both of their attention instantly to the door. The door opens, and Jess walks in with an iPad in her hands. “Miss Luthor,” Jess remains professional in the face of the two women sitting close to each other with a large box of donuts on the table. “Mrs. Arias is here for your 10 AM.”

“Thank you, Jess.” _Shit, forgot about that._

Jess gives her a nod, and leaves the office.

Lena turns to Kara, who is picking up her purse to leave. “Thank you, Kara. It was a lovely start to the day.”

Kara gives her a smile. “Of course, Lena. What are friends for?” _I would do anything to keep your friendship._

 _Friends. Yes. Right._ “I hope to see you soon.”

They stand in front of the couch. “Yes, absolutely.” Kara reaches her arms out, and Lena embraces her hug after a brief pause. Lena pulls back, and they smile at each other - arms dropping to their sides. _Why did that feel just way too short?_

Lena watches Kara leave the office, throwing one last smile over her shoulder. _Let’s see how long until Supergirl shows up, so I can thank her._ Lena smirks at herself, as she walks to her desk.

* * *

 

Lena leans back against her desk when her office door closes behind Mrs. Arias. She looks over at her clock. _Ugh, noon already?_ Lena snatches her cellphone from her desk, and walks over to her coffee table, where a closed box of donuts sits. She flops back on the couch with an almost lack of grace on her part. She kicks off her heels, before opening the box and pulling out a donut. _Hmm, maybe I can have some fun before my next meeting._

The CEO picks up her phone, and opens her message thread with Kara. With a smile, she begins typing.

 **Lena:** Just wanted to say thanks again for the donuts. I can’t believe you left all of these for me to try to go through on my own. Sorry about the short time we had though. :(

 **Lena:** My meeting just ended, and I can finally breathe for at least an hour before R&D comes knocking on my door.

Kara’s response is almost instant, and Lena lets out a breathless chuckle.

 **Kara:** Did Lena Luthor just use an emoticon???

 **Kara:** No way! I don’t believe this is Lena. Who is this? And what are you doing with my friend’s phone??? Hmm???

 **Lena:** You got me. I stole her phone just to send Kara Danvers a sad face. All part of my evil plan.

 **Kara:** I knew it!!! You better watch out, Lena happens to be friends with Supergirl. Wouldn’t want her coming after you.

 **Lena:** Oh, maybe that’s exactly what I want, Miss Danvers. ;)

 **Kara:** Lol you are something else, Lena. But there’s no need to thank me for the donuts. I’m happy to do it. And any time spent with you is cherished. <3

Lena’s breath catches when she reads the last sentence and sees the heart. _Why does she have to be so damn cute?_

 **Kara:** Ugh, Snapper is being a jerk face again. He refuses to help this poor mom who just wants to find her daughter.

 **Lena:** Something tells me my favorite reporter will be doing something about that.

 _Real smooth, Lena._ Lena shakes her head, and rolls her eyes a little.

 **Kara:** Something tells me you may be right.

 **Kara:** I gotta go, Lena! I’ll see you soon!

 **Lena:** Go save the world, super reporter. ;)

* * *

 

Kara’s breath hitches slightly when Lena’s last message pops on her phone. _Wow, she’s so great._ She looks around her small, windowless office with a smile pulling at her lips. _You know what… I think Supergirl can take a little detour._ Kara stands, and walks out of her office.

* * *

 

 **Kara:** Super reporter. I think I like the sound of that!

Lena chuckles, watching her phone screen until it turns black. _I bet you do._ Before Lena can set her phone down on the table, a streak of red and blue brings her attention to the balcony. Supergirl lands gracefully on the balcony, and strides to the door. _Too easy._ Lena chuckles to herself. _It’s amazing more people haven’t caught on._

Lena stands as Supergirl walks into the office with a smile. “Hi Lena!” _Why do I feel like I haven’t seen her in so long? It’s been two hours._

Lena returns Supergirl’s smile, and gestures to the couch behind her. “Care to join me?” _Maybe I can get her to eat some of these donuts._

Supergirl smiles even wider, and nods. “Of course,” She goes to the couch. They sit down beside each other. “I owe you an apology.”

Lena tilts her head in question.

“For literally disappearing the other day.” _That must have been weird for her._

Lena chuckles and waves her off. “No, no, it’s fine. A mysterious portal opening in my office while eating dinner with Supergirl isn’t something everyone gets to experience. I consider myself lucky.” Lena shakes her head with another chuckle.

Supergirl looks down with a slightly nervous smile. “Yeah,” She looks back up at Lena. “They were from a different Earth. It’s this whole parallel universe science thing.”

“The multiverse?”

“Yes! That!” _She’s so smart._

“Well, maybe I can ask some questions about it one day.”

“Sure! I mean I don’t know much about it, but sure!”

Lena laughs a little. “Do superheroes eat donuts?” She gestures toward the open box on the coffee table.

“Yes!” Kara says a little too loud, and then laughs a little. “Yes, of course we do.”

“Help yourself, Supergirl.” Supergirl reaches out, and grabs a donut with a smile.

Lena leans back on the couch, and puts her elbow on the back - resting her chin against her fist. _Do Kyrptonians blush?_ “So,” Lena leans a little closer when Supergirl looks up at her. “You flew all the way to Hawaii just to get me flowers?”

Supergirl chokes a little on her donut, and hastily swallows. _Ugh! Why do I keep choking on food around her?_

 _Crap, I may actually be the first Luthor to kill a Super at this rate._ Lena’s eyebrows raise a little, and she reaches her hand out toward Supergirl, but stops when Supergirl waves her off.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” _What is wrong with me?_

 _Huh, I guess they do blush._ Lena smirks, as she rests her chin back on her fist. “Are you sure?”

Supergirl nods. “Yup, totally, great, awesome.” Supergirl’s voice sounds a little hoarse. She clears her throat.

“I’ll have to be careful about talking with food in your mouth.” _That sounded better in my head._

 _Right, that makes sense. Right?_ “Maybe I should just slow down. My si - Agent Danvers has told me that on several occasions.” Her voice is back to normal. _She didn’t catch that slip. No way._

 _Oh, Kara. So adorable._ “You two close?”

Supergirl shrugs. “Eh, we work together on cases sometimes.” _Change the subject. Change the subject._ “But, uh, I’m glad you liked the flowers.” _Wait! Not that! What are you doing?_

 _You have no idea._ “Yes, I did. They were a lovely way to start my morning.”

Supergirl beams at her. _My stomach feels really warm. Weird._

 _That smile._ “You really know how to make a girl’s day, don’t you?”

Supergirl’s breath hitches, and she stares at Lena slightly stunned. _Say something._ “Um,” _What’s wrong with me?_ “It’s what I do.” Supergirl smiles at her.

 _She has no idea what she does._ “Well, you do it very well, Supergirl.”

Supergirl flushes a little, and looks down. She looks back up at Lena, and they smile at each other.

“Supergirl, come in , Supergirl.” Winn’s voice sounds in her ear.

Supergirl shakes her head a little, and offers Lena an apologetic look. She lifts a hand to her ear. “Hang on, Agent Schott.” She turns to Lena, and opens her mouth to speak, but Lena beats her to it.

“Duty calls?” _Unfortunately._

“Duty calls.” _Unfortunately._

Lena stands up with Supergirl.

“Thanks for the donuts.”

“Thanks for the flowers.”

Lena watches Supergirl walk to the balcony, and fly off.

 


	3. Missing Persons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll be writing more of what happens on Earth, while Supergirl and Mon-El are on Maaldoria. Odds are, if you're reading this, you've probably seen "Supergirl Returns," so I don't feel the need to repeat things that happened in the show. I will add some things, but it will (hopefully) make sense where these snippets are being placed into. Assume that Kara had the whole chat with Snapper about Izzy being missing, and him refusing to help.

“Winn, what is it?” Supergirl asks, flying toward the DEO.

“Where were you?” Winn pries.

“What?” _Why is he using his nosy voice._

“Who were you with when I came over the comms?”

 _Why does he assume I was with someone? What does it matter?_ “I was visiting Lena.”

“Oh.” Winn sounds like he’s trying to solve a riddle.

“What?” Supergirl lands in front of Winn’s computer, looking at him over it.

“Nothing,” He waves her off. “Nothing at all.” He presses a button on his keyboard, and spins in his chair to face the screens on the wall. “I think I’ve found something with that missing girl.”

Supergirl crosses her arms, and walks around to strand by the center table of the command center. “What do we have?”

“So,” Winn begins, “I was able to find some other missing people disappearing around the same time. Most of them in their 20s.”

“So millennials are just, what, dissapearing?”

“That was my first question. Besides their age, what’s similar? None of them seemed to have any connections or way to know each other.”

“Okay?” Supergirl presses him to continue.

“I did a little more digging, and there was one thing.” Winn presses something on his keyboard, and a picture of a clinic pops up on the screen. “They all went here to get some blood work done before disappearing.”

“What is that place?”

“Well, it looks like they are fairly new. I couldn’t find much on them. They aren’t connected to anything else.” He types some more. “I can try -”

“I’ll go in,” Supergirl interrupts him.

“What?” Winn turns to look at her. “You’re just going to fly into some clinic asking for a checkup?”

“What? No.” Supergirl puts her hands on her hips.

“No what?” Supergirl and Winn turn to see Mon-El walking toward them.

Winn looks at Supergirl in time to see her slightly roll her eyes and cross her arms. He turns back to his computer.

“We think this clinic may have something to do with a number of missing people.” Supergirl tells Mon-El.

“So you going to go busting down the walls?” Mon-El asks cockily.

“No,” Supergirl turns to face the screens again. “I’m going to just be another millennial checking them out.”

“Cool, let’s go.” Winn looks at Mon-El, eyes going round.

“Um,” Winn looks between the two aliens.

“Fine, but just, like, don’t talk, okay?” Supergirl uncrosses her arms, and walks past Mon-El to the exit.

Mon-El looks at Winn with a hopeful expression. Mon-El gives him two thumbs up, and Winn shrugs before turning back to his computer. Mon-El turns, and follows Supergirl.

* * *

 

Kara and Mike walk down the sidewalk, both wearing their civilian disguises. Mike is staying beside Kara. He stares at a few women in short dresses crossing the street, and slows down a little. He slides his glasses down his nose to get a less impaired view. Kara notices that Mike is no longer behind him, and furrows her brows as she looks over shoulder. _What is he…_ She follows the direction of his gaze. _Figures._ She clears her throat, and walks off to the side of the sidewalk outside of the clinic.

Mike looks over at her quickly, no hint of shame on his face. “This the place?”

“This is the place.” Kara pulls her glasses down, and uses her x-ray vision to scan inside the building. _Looks like a normal waiting office._

Mike hooks his thumbs into his pocket. “So how are we getting in?”

Kara pushes her glasses back up, and looks at Mike with an incredulous expression. “The door.” She walks past him, and straight to the door.

Mike shrugs his shoulders, and follows her into the building.

Kara looks around the lobby, and walks up to the counter. A door from inside opens, and a man in a white coat steps out.

He seems a little surprised to see them, but puts on a smile quickly. “Good afternoon,” He stops across from the two of them. “Are you here for the trials?”

Mike opens his mouth to speak, but Kara rushes to speak before him. “Yes!” She looks at Mike with a stern expression. “We are.” She looks back at the man with a smile.

“Ah, welcome. Always happy to have strapping millennials such as yourselves.” He waves them in, as he turns to go back into the door he came through.

Kara looks at Mike, and back at the doctor. “Um, you don’t need any paperwork?” Kara waves her hand toward the front desk.

“No, no, not now. We’ll take care of everything soon. First, we have to run a little test to make sure everything will run smoothly. Follow me.” He turns his back completely to them, fully expecting them to follow.

Kara walks out after him without a second glance. Mike shrugs, and follows them through the door.

“Right this way.” The doctor leads them into a mostly empty warehouse style room. Near one wall, a large tarp covers something. “Stand right here, please.” He motions for them to stand across from the tarp covered object. “Perfect, lovely.” He walks over to the side of the tarp. “Just stay there.” He lifts his arm, and pulls the tarp off with one large motion.

A large arch is revealed. Kara’s eyes go wide, and Mike takes a step back. The doctor is standing next to a panel, and presses a button. The arch is filled with purple and blue swirling lights. Kara and Mike look at each other, and back at the arch.

“What -” Kara begins, but two men grab them from behind. The men start pushing them toward the lights. The man pushing Kara doesn’t budge her at all. Mike stumbles forward a little. _Seriously, he was in the prince’s guard?_ Kara simply grabs the man, and throws him against a pillar nearby, effectively knocking him unconscious. Mike manages to push the man grabbing him away, and toward Kara. Kara rolls her eyes, and throws the man toward a wall.

They look up at the doctor, who has wide eyes.

“Hey!” Kara shouts after him, and starts walking toward him.

The doctor turns, and runs into the arch, disappearing into the moving lights. Kara spins quickly, and in a mere second, she is Supergirl. Her street clothes waiting on the floor.

“Let’s go!” Supergirl shouts at Mon-El, who lost his glasses at some point, and flies without hesitation into the lights.

Mon-El looks around in some confusion. “This better be worth it in the end.” He runs in after her.

Supergirl lands on her knees on the ground with a thump. _Why did that hurt?_ She looks around at the red and orange surroundings. She looks up at the sky. _Crap._

She stands up just before Mon-El pops out after her. “Hey! Come on! Let’s go back!”

Supergirl looks back at him as if he’s absolutely crazy. “What?” _He can’t be serious._

Mon-El doesn’t bother answering, and simply turns back to the portal. The light disappears before he reaches it. “Ugh, great!” He turns back to Supergirl with a huff. “Well I hope you have a way to get this back open.”

Supergirl shakes her head. “We have to go find those missing people.”

“Where are we?”

“Somewhere with a red sun.” Supergirl looks up at the large red sun teasing her lack of powers. “I don’t have my powers.”

“Okay, yeah, nope. Not happening. We need to get out of here.” He walks up to, and starts messing with the control panel.

“Do what you want, Mon-El. I need to find them.” _Why do I bother?_

“Don’t you have any sense of self-preservation?” Mon-El looks at her.

“Don’t you have any sense of selflessness?” She turns, and begins walking toward a building in the distance.

“Stubborn woman.” Mon-El mumbles. “Kryptonians.” He jogs to catch up to her. “What exactly do you plan to without your powers? You realize this is stupid, right?”

Supergirl only shakes her head, and continues walking. Movement behind a boulder catches her attention. “Hey!” She shouts, and jogs that way. “Who are you?”

Mon-El sighs, and looks down, hands on hips. “Why? Just why?”

Supergirl cuts off an alien with scale-like features. “Woah, hold up.” She holds her hands up to show she isn’t going to harm him.

The alien stops, and looks at her with wide eyes. “More bipedals.”

Supergirl tilts her head, and slowly lowers her arms. “You’ve seen more people like us?” She gestures back to Mon-El standing behind him.

“More. Yes. Right through here. Bipedals.”

“Okay? Bipedals. So what are they doing with them?” Supergirl looks over at the tower in the distance. “They aren’t, um, eating  them, are they?”

“Gross. Bipedals are no good. Bad for digestion.”

“Um, right, okay. So what are they doing with them?”

“Slaver’s Moon.”

“What?” _Does that mean?_

Mon-El steps forward. “We’re on Slaver’s Moon?”

The alien nods.

“Look, Kara, we have to go. I’m not fond of the idea of being sold to another planet as a slave.”

Supergirl takes a deep breath. “So they’re taking humans to sell off?” Supergirl takes a step back, and turns around. She sees a large ship landing near the tower. She looks back at the alien.

“First shipment going out soon.” The alien shrugs in response.

“Rao,” Supergirl turns back to the tower. “Thanks for the help.” She begins walking out from behind the boulders. She walks straight for the tower.

Mon-El jogs after her. “Woah, woah, woah. What do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m going to get myself captured.”

Mon-El runs in front of Supergirl, and stops her. They face each other, both frustrated. “Mon-El, move.”

“You do realize how incredibly stupid this is?”

“Excuse me?” Supergirl steps closer to Mon-El.

“Look, I just think -”

“Don’t move!” A voice demands from behind Mon-El. He turns slowly to see the doctor being followed by several aliens with guns pointed at them. He raises his arms slowly in surrender, looking over his shoulder to throw Supergirl an annoyed expression.

“Looks like you got what you wanted.” Mon-El says before turning back to the doctor.

“My, my, Supergirl? What a prize.” The doctor motions for the aliens to grab Supergirl and Mon-El. “I can’t wait to see what we’ll get for the last daughter of Krypton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, but something has been bothering me for a really long time. Did no one think to question that Mon-El has "El" in his name? As in the House of El? Like Jor-El or Kal-El or Zor-El? No? Is it just me?


	4. Get to Supergirl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I agree with everyone that believes Winn would totally fanboy over Lena, and be the first to be okay with her.

“Supergirl is missing.” Alex tells Maggie, crossing her arms. _Taking care of Kara is the most important thing. This is all my fault._ Maggie is checking on Alex at the DEO.

“If anyone can find her, it’s you.” _Come on, Alex. Your sister is Supergirl, she is indestructible._ Maggie smiles reassuringly at her girlfriend.

“I knew this was going to happen.” _I’m supposed to watch her._ “I knew it.” Alex looks around, frustrated with herself. _What if I can’t find her?_

“What are you talking about?” Maggie begins to look concerned. _Doesn’t she get into shit all of the time?_

“I was happy for like five minutes.” _She’s my responsibility. Mine._ Alex looks over her shoulder. _This was a mistake._

“What?” _Is she -_

 _I can’t. I can’t. Maggie and Kara both deserve better._ “You know, I’m sorry.” _Fuck._ “This…this was a mistake. I’m-I’m sorry. Y-you have to go. I’m sorry. I can’t.”

Maggie nods slowly, trying to comprehend what’s happening. _Should have known._ “Right,” _Fine._ Maggie looks down a moment, before meeting Alex’s eyes. “Got it. See you, Danvers.” She walks away before Alex can respond.

Alex takes a deep breath, refusing to watch Maggie leave. She turns back, and walks to Winn and J’onn. “Okay, let’s get this plan going.”

* * *

 

Lena is sitting at her desk, reading through documents. Her eyes slide up to the vase at the corner of her desk. A smile slowly finds its way onto her face. A knock brings her out of her musings.

“Miss Luthor,” Jess states as she walks into the office carrying something round against her chest. “A… uh an odd delivery just came for you.” Jess stops a foot in front of Lena’s desk.

Lena tilts her head in question, her smile now gone. “What is it, Jess?”

Jess takes a deep breath before taking the last step, and setting the object on the desk. It’s a small roulette wheel less than a foot in diameter. Lena rolls her eyes, as she leans closer.

“Always one for theatrics.” Lena’s eyes narrow when she sees a card tucked into the wheel. “Thank you, Jess. Go on home for the day.”

“Miss Luthor? It’s only 4?” Jess shuffles awkwardly. “On a Wednesday.”

“I’m aware, Jess. It’s fine.”

Jess gives her a nod with a tight smile, and turns on her heel without another word.

Lena watches her until the door closes behind her assistant. She closes her eyes briefly, and then leans forward to reach a hand to the wheel. She slides the card out. It’s a thick, black material. She leans back in her chair, before opening it.

 

_Little Lena Luthor,_

_Thought you would be interested in a new business venture of mine. A certain alien has been brought into my possession. I’ll be sure to keep her out of your way permanently. Consider this a favor that I will collect for in the future._

__Roulette_ _

 

 

Lena jolts upright in her chair. _What? She couldn’t mean…_ She slowly puts the card on the desk. _Okay, stay calm._ She reaches for her phone, and dials Kara’s number. _Please pick up._ The line goes immediately to voicemail. “Fuck.” She almost hisses.

She stands up, phone clenched in her hand. _Who do you call about a missing superhero?_ She taps her fingers on her desk. _Maybe Agent Alex Danvers, the sister, can be of some assistance._ Lena sits down, and opens her laptop. _I knew I let them hack me for a reason._ She opens a screen that runs through code before her eyes. _Stupid for them to think I wouldn’t even know._ She types some more, and an IP address pops up. She types further, and hunts down further traces. _Gotcha._ She picks up her phone, and enters the number before bringing the phone up to her ear.

“Um, hello?” Winn’s voice comes through uncertain.

“This is Lena Luthor.” Lena’s tone of voice conveys no emotions.

The sound of something falling or hitting something reaches Lena’s ears, and Winn sputters to find words. “Um, Luthor? Lena? What? How did you? This is my cellphone.”

“Do you know Agent Danvers?” Lena is retaining any willpower she can over her patience.

“I uh, um, she uh-”

Lean hears a woman’s voice speaking to Winn.

“It’s um, please don’t hit me, Lena Luthor. I don’t know how she got my-”

“Luthor.” Agent Danvers’ voice comes over the line with a barely restrained growl. “How did you get this number?”

“Agent Danvers?” _Clearly, the sunny charm isn’t in all of the Danvers._

“What do you want?”

“I have some information you may be interested in. I believe something has happened to Supergirl.”

Lena swears she can feel the distrust and hate coming through the phone.

“Can you come to my office?”

“Ten minutes.” The line goes dead.

_Well that could have gone worse._

* * *

 

“And you’re sure there is nothing else?” _I don’t trust you._ Alex glares at Lena leaning back against her desk. The card is in her hands, and Winn is holding the roulette wheel standing slightly behind her.

“Agent Danvers, while I’m sure it’s difficult for you to process a Luthor caring for a Super in any way, I assure you I have divulged everything.” _Why would I give this to you if I was against Supergirl?_

“She did give us this stuff?” Winn’s voice is small, and he visibly flinches when Alex shoots him a glare.

“After she hacked the path you said didn’t exist.”

Winn steps back, and joins the other four DEO agents in the background.

“You already know she’s missing, don’t you?” _I bet they even know where._

Alex squints her eyes at Alex.

“And since you came here,” Lena pushes off her desk, and takes a step closer. “I’m assuming you’re trying to find her.”

Winn’s eyes go round, and he whispers something to one of the agents near him.

“We know where Supergirl is, but I can’t share that information with,” Alex pauses to look Lena over, “you.” Alex takes a step closer. “If I find out you had something to do with this-”

“Agent Danvers,” Lena pauses. “I do consider Supergirl a friend.”

Alex looks back at Lena, attempting to keep her composure. “Thanks for the info.” She holds up the card, and gives Lena a tight smile. “If you hear anything else,” Alex pulls out a card from her back pocket, and hands it to Lena. “Try not to hack a government organization. Even a Luthor can’t get enough money to back those legal claims.”

Lena straightens, and is no longer Lena against the table. She reaches for the card, and nods at Alex. “Yes, I understand the,” Lena pauses to look back at the other agents, and then at Alex with a raised eyebrow. “FBI appreciates its privacy.” _It’s amazing anyone falls for them being with the FBI._

Alex straightens. _Like I’m going to apologize to a Luthor for hacking her._ “Glad you understand.” She turns around, and joins the other agents. “Let’s go.”

They are halfway to the door when Lena speaks up. “Agent Danvers.”

Alex stops, and pauses before turning to face Lena. She lifts an eyebrow in question.

“If there’s any way I can help -”

“We are well equipped to help Supergirl, Miss Luthor.” _Like I would trust you around my sister._

 _And yet you still came here when I offered information?_ “Very well.”

Lena watches them leave. She lets out a breath when the door closes.

* * *

 

The DEO agents stop outside the elevators, waiting. Winn looks up at Alex. “You know -”

“Don’t.” Alex gives him a stern look.

Winn looks over at Lena’s assistant, who appears to be focused on something on her tablet. “I’m just saying. The woman’s a genius. Maybe she can help us.”

The elevator dings, and opens. The agents walk in without a word. _I will not ask a Luthor for help._

Winn shakes his head, and pulls his phone out.

* * *

 

J’onn looks down at his phone, seeing a text from Winn.

 **Winn:** I think Lena Luthor can help with that thing.

J’onn looks at the phone with a scowl.

 **Winn:** You know.

 **Winn:** The sun in a box thing.

J’onn nods his head in understanding.

 **J’onn:** That’s classified, Agent Schott.

 **Winn:** ;)

J’onn shakes his head, and puts his phone in his pocket. He looks around the room. “Agent Vasquez,” J’onn waits for the woman to look at him. “When Agent Danvers returns, please go over the extraction plans with her. I’ll be back before they leave.”

“Yes, sir.”

J’onn walks out.

* * *

 

Lena leans back against her desk, and runs a finger over the flowers on her desk. Movement on her balcony catches her attention, and she quickly spins around in shock. _Oh, it’s not her._

J’onn lands on the balcony, and turns back into his human form. They make eye contact, both remaining expressionless. J’onn walks to the door, and opens it without hesitation. He steps inside, and stops at the bottom of the two steps. He puts his hands on his hips. Lena crosses her arms.

“Miss Luthor,” J’onn is still expressionless.

“I know you.” _He was with Kara at the docks._

“I will skip pleasantries, mind you. Some of my agents just left your office a few minutes ago with useful information.”

 _And they called their green martian to come shake me down?_ “They did.”

J’onn nods, and uncrosses his arms. He removes a bag from his shoulder. “Well, I am hoping to get a little more help from you.” He pulls a metal object from the bag.

Lena raises her eyebrow. “Is the FBI actually asking for my help?” _This must be killing him._

J’onn only stretches his hand out with the object for her to take.

She takes it - ever confident. She spends a moment looking over it, and looks back up with a questioning expression.

“I can’t disclose why we need this, but time is of the essence, Miss Luthor. I’ve almost completed it.”

“What is it?”

“It’s a yellow sun grenade.”

 _Ah, so Supergirl must be somewhere without a yellow sun._ “What do you need?”

“Someone told me your black field generator had a unique core to help they believe is what gave it the burst emission.”

Lena nods, and takes a deep breath. “Yes,” She looks down at the device, tinkering with it. “That should do it.” She looks up at J’onn. “Mister?”

“Director Henshaw.”

“Director Henshaw,” She looks down at the device again. She looks back up. “I can have it done in a few minutes, but,” She looks out of the window.

J’onn crosses her arms, and looks at her - his distrust showing.

“I want to come.”

J’onn is taken aback - as much as he can be with his distinct way of controlling his reactions. “Miss Luthor, that is out of the question.”

“Look, wherever it is you are going, I can have this fixed on the way. It will cut back time.” She looks out of the window again. “I want her safe as much as anyone else.”

J’onn’s eyes grow red while she looks out the window. The glowing stops, and he takes a slight step back, putting his arms down at his sides.

She looks back at J’onn. “We’re wasting time, yes?” _I need to see her safe._

J’onn closes his eyes, and pinches the bridge of his nose. “I’ll have NDA contracts brought in tomorrow.”

Lena’s eyebrows raise slightly with a small hopeful expression. “Shall we go, director?”

* * *

 

Alex and Winn are standing in front of the portal in the clinic. Winn is going back and forth from tapping in the tablet in his hands to the control panel of the portal.

J’onn’s voice grabs their attention. “Agent Schott, have you gotten through the system controls yet?”

Alex and Winn don’t look away from the control panel. “Just about,” Winn says. “Okay, this should be it.” A whirring sounds, and the lights come on in the portal. “Yes! Okay, so once you find K-”

J’onn clears his throat loudly, before speaking over Winn. “Excellent, one thing before you go.” J’onn steps to the side, and holds his hand out behind him. Everyone’s eyes go round, as Lena steps forward. She places a metal object in J’onn’s hands. J’onn steadfastly ignores all of the accusing and questioning gazes. “It’s ready?”

Lena nods, face retaining her CEO steadiness. _I can feel the hatred. That’s fine. I’m a Luthor. Comes with the territory._ “Yes, okay, so I’ll go back to the waiting area. Like we agreed.” With one last nod, she turns and leaves. _Give them a chance to talk shit about me._

Alex stares daggers at Lena’s retreating back. When she disappears through the door, she glares at J’onn. “Lena freaking Luthor?” She hisses.

Ignoring the question, J’onn hands her the device. “Here, it’s a yellow sun grenade. It will only be good to use once, but it will give her more than enough in an emergency.”

Alex takes the device, still glaring. _It’s probably loaded with kryptonite._ “How can we trust an LCorp device?”

J’onn puts a comforting arm on her shoulder, and uses a soothing voice. “It’s not. It’s mine.” He removes his hand, and walks over to Winn. “Are we good to go?”

Winn is still staring off where Lena disappeared. He shakes his head, and looks at the tablet. “Yeah, uh yeah, yup.” He starts talking to Alex. “When you go through, you’ll need to -”

“No.” Alex and J’onn say at the same time. They look at each other briefly in some shot.

“You’re going with them.” J’onn says firmly.

Winn starts stuttering.

“We don’t have time to argue this.” Alex pushes him toward the portal. “Let’s go.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious about what it is J'onn saw when he looked into Lena's mind, there will be hints given in upcoming chapters. He's never one to outright say things. He likes to let people get to their own conclusions.


	5. Reunions and Goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the burn is feeling pretty slow, but they'll get there. Trust. I'm doing it in a more realistic style to the show. After I finish with adjusting plotlines of actual episodes, these works will become longer. For now, I skip over the details you can pick from the show. So assume that Maggie and Alex had the exact same talk after she got back from Maaldoria.

“Supergirl! Help!” Izzy’s voice cuts through.

Supergirl turns from her run toward the portal to see Izzy, one of the captured humans, being dragged away by one of the slavers. The whirring of the portal buzzes through their ears, as Winn gets it started.

“Supergirl, come on!” Mon-El grabs her arm, and attempts to pull her toward the portal.

Supergirl looks back at him with a disappointed expression, and pulls her arm away. She runs toward Izzy, who is being surrounded by several aliens. She begins to fight through them.

“Supergirl!” Alex shouts before throwing the yellow sun grenade toward Supergirl. A blast of blinding light fills everyone’s vision. When it fades, it’s replaced by an area full of yellow light, and Supergirl floating in the center of it. 

With her powers restored, Supergirl easily saves Izzy, while agents begin going back through the portal. “Go!” She shouts at Alex, and flies through after her. 

They land back in the clinic warehouse, and Supergirl quickly destroys the control panel with her heat vision. She turns, and is enveloped in a hug from Alex.

“Supergirl!” She turns to see Lena walking into the room.

Supergirl’s eyes go wide, and she looks at J’onn standing near her. A question is on Supergirl’s face.  _ I haven’t been this happy to see anyone since… Rao, what a great friend. _

J’onn gives her a nod. “Miss Luthor helped with the yellow sun grenade.”

Her eyebrows raise, and she smiles at Lena, who has stopped walking a few feet away. Lena is in full CEO mode.  _ Oh god, all I want to do is run over there and hug her.  _ Lena thinks.

_ Did anyone even thank her?!  _ Supergirl walks straight over to Lena, and stops a foot in front of her. She takes a deep breath. “Thank you. You saved a lot of people. Again.”  _ Would it be weird if I hugged her? _

_ Just one more step, and we’d be touching.  _ “It was the right thing to do.” She smiles softly at Supergirl.

_ I feel like I’m melting.  _ Supergirl eagerly returns the smile.

“Alex, what are you doing?” Winn asks Alex, who was unconsciously reaching a hand toward her gun. She looks at Winn with a glare.

The question brought Supergirl spinning around to look at Alex, who has already brought her hand away from her gun.

“Nothing.”

“Okay, everyone, head back in for debriefing. Nice job.” He walks over to Winn, and pats him on the shoulder. “Well done, Agent Schott. Not bad for your first field mission.”

Winn preens a little at the compliment. J’onn tries not to roll his eyes.

“Supergirl, make sure you get some time under the sunlamps.” 

Supergirl nods at J’onn, and looks back at Lena.

J’onn comes up before either can say anything. “Miss Luthor, I’ll have those papers brought by tomorrow.” Lena nods at him. “Thank you for the assistance.” He leaves, and the other agents follow him.

Supergirl opens her mouth to speak, but Lena beats her to it.

“See you around, Supergirl.” Lena was watching Alex glaring at her, and starting to come closer. She smiles at Supergirl, and leaves. Supergirl continues looking where Lena disappeared. 

“What the hell was that, Kara?” Supergirl spins around to see Alex standing right behind her. “Does she know who you are?”

“No, of course not!” Supergirl looks back over her shoulder. “I was going to ask you what she was doing here.” She looks back at her sister.

Alex takes a deep breath, and looks down.  _ I almost lost her.  _ She looks back up. “Don’t you ever go to another planet without telling me.”

The sisters rush each other in a fierce hug.  _ She must be blaming herself for this.  _ “It’s not like I planned it, Alex.” She tries to joke.

Alex laughs a little, and pulls back from the hug. She playfully punches her sister’s arm.

“Are you okay?” Supergirl asks.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Alex looks down, and shuffles her feet.

_ She’s lying.  _ “Alex, did something happen?”

Alex shakes her head, and then looks up at Supergirl, eyes full of pain.

“Come on,” Supergirl puts her arm over Alex’s shoulder, and leads her out.

* * *

 

“You have to talk to her.” Supergirl is sitting up from laying on the sun bed.

“She probably hates me by now, Kara.” Alex huffs. “You didn’t see the way she looked at me.”

“Alex, she’d be crazy not to give you another chance. Call her.”

Alex groans.

“Do it tonight.” Supergirl hops off the bed, and walks up to her sister. She puts her hands on her shoulders. “You deserve to be happy, Alex.” She looks into her sister’s eyes. “What happened today wasn’t your fault. Look, you’re my sister, and I love you more than anything. Being Supergirl is such an important part of me, and I’m so beyond happy to share that part of my life with you. But, Alex, you need to have a part of your life that makes you happy. I know she makes you happy. Don’t push her away because you’re scared of not keeping an eye on me every second of the day. I want you to be happy.”

Alex’s eyes water slightly, and she pulls her into another hug. “I love you, Kara.”

“I love you too, Alex.”

* * *

 

Kara is sitting on her couch in sweats and a t-shirt with the TV on low. A knocking on the door pulls her off the couch, and across her apartment. With her glasses on the coffee table, she can easily see through the door.  _ What does he want? _

She opens the door, and gives Mon-El a tight smile. He offers her a lopsided smile, and holds up a bottle that’s subtly glowing blue. Kara holds back the urge to shut the door. “Are you drunk?”

“Not yet. Can I come in?”

_ I’m going to regret this.  _ She steps back, and motions Mon-El inside. He smiles at her, as he walks by. He goes straight to the kitchen, and grabs two cups off the drying rack.

“Mon-El, I’m not drinking.”  _ Especially not with you after today. _

“Ah, but we’re celebrating!”

“Mon-El, I don’t save people just to get drunk afterwards.”

He waves her comment off, and walks to the sofa with the bottle and glasses. “No, not that.”

_ Yup, going to regret this.  _ She walks to the couch, and sits on the opposite end. He’s already pouring into the two glasses. He hands her one, and she slowly grabs it. 

“To Supergirl.” He toasts her, and takes a drink.

Kara sets her glass on her knee, and taps it with a finger.

“I’m not going to pretend like I understand the whole risking your life for strangers.”

_ Apparently. _

“But you have taught me some things.”

Kara tilts her head, encouraging him to go on. She takes a sip of her drink without realizing it.

“I was speaking with one of the woman the slavers took.”

_ Of course he was.  _ Kara half rolls her eyes, and takes another drink. Her glass goes back to her knee half finished. 

“No, no, not what you think.” Kara gives him a pointed look. “Okay, yes, but not just that.” He takes another drink, finishing his glass.

Kara can’t help herself, she chuckles and shakes her head.

“Anyways, she turned out not to be human.”

“Yeah?” Kara sounds surprised.

“Yeah. She’s from Starhaven.” He refills his drink, and tops off Kara’s. “I guess she was down here looking for some information from her ancestors or whatever.” He shakes his head. “There’s some stuff going on in Starhaven, and she’s trying to help out.” He takes a long drink.

“Are they under attack or something?” Kara drinks from her glass.

“No, nothing like that. More like political issues.” He looks at the TV, and his thoughts go inward for a moment. “A few years ago, a Daxamite ship landed there.”

Kara bolts upright with a shocked expression. “What?”  _ What if he’s not the last? _

“I don’t really know how to say this, so I’ll just get it over with.” He takes another drink and a deep breath. “They’re looking for me. I wasn’t so much as part of the royal guard, as I was part of the royal family.”

“Wait,”  _ He’s been lying to me?!  _ “You’re Daxamite royalty?” Kara stares at him with wide eyes.  _ That explains his lack of fighting skills. _

Mon-El nods slowly. “I thought I’d be endangered to say who I really was.” Kara and Mon-El both take a drink. “But there’s an entire colony of my people still alive, and they’re looking to form a union with Starhaven.”

_ Is he leaving?  _ “What are you saying?”

“I’m not superhero, Kara. That’s not who I am.”

“But Mon-El -”

“No, Kara. I wasn’t being honest. I - If I were to agree to be a hero, it would only be for you.” He sits back. “I have no interest in the people of this planet. They aren’t my people.”

“They could be.”

“I don’t want them to be.”

_Well that was surprisingly honest._ Kara takes a long drink to think of what to say. “So you’re just giving up?”

“Ha! No, I’m just admitting defeat.”

“What defeat?”

“I can’t fight for a woman who has already met her ideal match.”

Kara is taken aback, and her eyes widen.

“You may not be on Krypton anymore, but that doesn’t mean you weren’t meant to find your perfect match in the eyes of Rao - even though we aren’t in Rao’s light anymore.”

“But,” Kara looks around trying to gather her thought. “I haven’t -”

“No, you wouldn’t know. Winn did say you were, what was it, a little oblivious.” He finishes his drink, and sets the cup on the table. “But I have to go.” He stands up.

Kara is still too stunned for words. She stands up too, while setting her glass on the table.

“Thank you for everything, Kara.” He gives her a hug.

“You’re leaving now?”  _ That was fast! _

“The ship is all ready to go. We’ve got a long journey.”

“Wow!” They pull back from the hug. “Mon-El, I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything. This was my last goodbye stop. Take care, Kara. I hope you two come together soon.” He turns and leaves an opened-mouth Kara staring at his back. He gives a little wave at the door, and leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so Mon-El is gone. I may bring him back way later down in the series. But I just didn't wanna deal with him. I'm a grown ass woman; I do what I want.


	6. Missing Inhibitions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. I have this secret guilty pleasure. Well, apart from Kara/Lena fan fiction that is. (Which is something I tell NO ONE! I have a respected image to uphold, you know?
> 
> Okay.
> 
> Here it goes.
> 
> I LOVE drunk Kara fan fiction. I have searched for and read all of the ones on AO3. Obviously not that ones with her and Mon-El being a thing, but there are only like two of those. So here is mine. It could happen again in the future. Hell, eventually Lena will go to game night, right?

Kara plops down on her sofa with a thoughtful expression.  _ What is he talking about? Who is he talking about?  _ Kara absentmindedly reaches for her mostly full glass, and drinks the entire glass. She winces slightly.  _ This has to just be an excuse to leave, right? I mean, he obviously likes me.  _ She refills her glass.  _ He just told me he would only be a hero for me.  _ She takes another sip.  _ I’m really uncomfortable with that actually.  _ She tilts her head in thought.  _ But Rao,  _ she thinks, as she leans against the back of the couch.  _ I can’t believe there’s more of Daxam still alive.  _ Kara feels her eyes well up a little.  _ Good for him.  _ She nods, and takes another sip.  _ It’s a hard weight to carry being the last one. _

She looks at the glass resting on her knee. “Did I just take a drink of this?” Kara giggles, and looks closer at the glass - bordering between tipsy and drunk. “Did I just say that out loud?” Kara looks around as if someone may have heard her. She puts the cup down on the table. She looks at her glasses on the table next to the cup.  _ What was I doing before he came over? _ She giggles. “Was that out loud or in my head?”  _ I should call Alex. Tell her what happened. _

Kara leans over to reach for her phone. She leans a little too far, and starts to fall down. She grabs onto the coffee table to steady herself. Two chunks of the table come away in her hands, and a crack shoots across the table. She hits her head on it on the way down, and makes a dent. Landing on her knees on the ground, Kara stares at the pieces of wood in her hands. She looks up at the dent and crack. Her eyes go wide, and then she starts laughing.  _ Going to need a new coffee table.  _ She sets the pieces very slowly on the table. In another slow movement, she picks up her phone, and then scoots off her knees to a somewhat criss-cross position on the floor. She pulls the phone close to her face, and finds Alex’s name.  _ Wait,  _ she pauses. “Wasn’t she doing something important tonight?”  _ What was that?  _ She shrugs. “I’ll just text her.” Kara giggles as she types.

**Kara:** Heyyyyy Alexxxx. 

**Kara:** I’m okay don’t freak out.

**Kara:** Jus call me when youre free

**Kara:** Les have a sister night soon okay

Kara holds her phone in her hand, willing it to ring. With an exaggerated sigh, she flops her head back onto the couch.  _ Now what? _ A grin slowly comes onto her face. She clumsily pulls her head back upright. With overly focused movements, she scrolls the her phone again. She giggles with a little hiccup.

**Kara:** Lena!

_ Oh no, it’s midnight. She’s probably asleep. _

**Kara:** Are you asleeeeep?

**Kara:** You prob are.

* * *

 

Lena startles slightly at her vibrating phone. She smiles when she sees Kara’s name.  _ Well isn’t this a surprise.  _ In the time it takes to pick up her phone, three more texts come in.

**Kara:** I had the urge to tlk to you

Lena laughs a little, with a smile full of awe.  _ So adorable. _

**Lena:** I’m awake, Kara. Is everything okay?

**Kara:** Lena! Yay!

Lena shakes her head with a smile.

**Kara:** Im so glad youre up!

**Kara:** Evrything is fine

_ Why is she typing strangely? _

**Lena:** Hmm, so what is the innocent Kara Danvers doing awake so late?

**Kara:** You savd Supergirl again today. I need to thank u

_ Okay, a Supergirl slip - albeit a slight one, and awful texting? I can’t help but be worried.  _ Lena picks at her lip, while she types.

**Lena:** Kara, are you sure you’re okay? Has something happened?

_ I swear if Lex or someone found a way to poison her… _

**Kara:** i kinda brok my coffe table

**Kara:** it was an accident

**Kara:** los my balance

**Kara:** dont tell my sister

Lena’s eyes go wide.  _ Is she drunk! _

**Lena:** Kara, have you been drinking?

_ How does alcohol even affect her? _

**Kara:** Whaaa???

**Kara:** Noooooo

Lena lets out an audible breath.  _ Oh boy. _

**Kara:** Maybe little

Lena can’t help but laugh.

**Lena:** Maybe you should go to sleep.

**Kara:** Bit im talkni to lena

_ How is it possible to be this adorable? _

**Lena:** Kara, dear, I am Lena.

**Kara:** You ar???

**Kara:** r u sureee

**Lena:** Tell you what, if you go to sleep, I’ll tell Lena to bring you lunch tomorrow.

**Kara:** lunch w lena???

**Kara:** thats like my favrite thing

Lena’s breath hitches.  _ She makes it hard not to have feelings. _

**Kara:** u primise?

**Lena:** I promise.

**Kara:**  yay! Ok deal. 

**Kara:** gnight!

**Lena:** Try not to break anything else, Kara. Sweet dreams.

Lena puts her phone down, and grabs her laptop from her bedside table.

* * *

 

Kara’s smile is wide and lopsided. She clumsily puts her phone on the broken coffee table. With great effort, she brings herself to her feet, and walks the few steps to her bedroom. She plops down face first in the pillow, and quickly falls asleep.

* * *

 

Kara groans at the knocking on her door.  _ Who?  _ She looks over at her alarm clock.  _ Ugh, it’s 8. I don’t have to be at work until 10. _ She rolls back over, and puts a pillow over her head. The knocking turns into banging.  _ Why?  _ She groans, and rolls out of bed.

She drags her feet as she goes to the door, not bothering to x-ray through it. She pulls open the door without bothering to smile. Alex is standing there with a box and tray of coffee on top. Alex looks down, and Kara follows her gaze. There’s a box on the ground. Alex looks up with a raised eyebrow. “You order something?”

“No.”  _ I’m too tired for this. _

“It has your name on it.”  _ What’s up with her? _

Kara groans.

_ The hell?  _ “Kara, are you hungover?”

Kara turns around without saying anything, and walks back inside with the door open. Alex steps over the box, and sets the goods on the counter. “No, no, I’ll get it.”

Kara waves Alex’s comment off as she disappears into the bathroom.

Alex brings the box inside, and leans it against the kitchen island, and goes to stand outside of the bathroom door after closing the front door. She looks a little concerned, but there’s a happiness about her. “Kara, what’s going on?”

Kara mumbles through the door. “Coffee first.”

_ Kara doesn’t drink.  _ Alex walks out, and sees the half empty bottle of alien alcohol, two empty glasses, and broken coffee table.  _ What the actual fuck.  _ “Kara!”

Kara comes trudging out of the bathroom looking a little more put together. She picks up her glasses off the table, and walks straight to the coffee. She pulls hers out, and takes a long sip.  _ I have never been happier to not be bothered by heat. _

“Kara.” Alex’s voice is stern. Kara looks up at her. “What happened here?” Alex motions to the coffee table and everything on it.

Kara looks at the coffee table, eyebrows furrowed.  _ My head is fuzzy.  _ “Um, Mon-El came over.”

_ Oh, hell no.  _ “Kara, you didn’t.”

Kara tilts her head in confusion. Alex gives her a pointed look. Kara’s eyes go wide, and she starts walking around the counter to join her sister in the living room.”No, no, no, no, no.”  _ Gross.  _ “Nothing like that.” She puts emphasis on that, her free hand waving in front of her.

_ Thank any god anyone has ever believed in.  _ Alex lets out a deep breath. “Okay, good.” Alex walks over to the kitchen, and brings the box she brought and her coffee over to the couch. Kara sits down with her coffee. Alex sits, and drops the box on the coffee table, carefully avoiding broken spots. She opens it to reveal donuts. 

Kara squeals. “Yes! Now I guess it’s okay you woke me up so early.” Kara reaches for a donut, and devours it. Alex grabs one, and eats at a more human pace. 

“So you going to tell me why Mon-El was here?”

_ Guess it’s better to get it over with now.  _ “He left.”

Alex sits bolt upright, and nearly spits out her coffee. “What do you mean ‘left’?”

“Well the short version is that he met some alien from Starhaven, and it turns out a fleet from Daxamite actually survived. She took him back with her.”

Alex’s eyes are wide.  _ What. The. Fuck. _

“Oh yeah,” Kara says around a mouthful of donut. “And he’s part of the royal family.”

Alex leans back against the couch, one hand coming up to rub her forehead.  _ Is it too early for a beer? _

“Anyways, he came over to celebrate I guess. He was going around saying ‘bye’ to everyone.” Kara shrugs, and takes another donut. “I get it. If I was told a whole bunch of my people survived shortly after landing here, I would have probably gone.” Kara shrugs again. 

Alex nods slowly. “Coming as not only the last of your species, but a full grown adult,”  _ Well at least physically an adult.  _ “Must have been hard. You were a child.” Alex shrugs. 

“I had a family to love me.”  _ I can never thank the Danvers family enough. _

Alex smiles at her. “So are you okay?”

Kara laughs a little. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. It was a little bit of a shock, but I think this is for the best.”  _ He said some things I have to think about though.  _ “But hey, you obviously came here for a reason. You don’t look distraught. Is it safe to assume last night went well?”

Alex graces her little sister with a full, heartwarming smile. Alex takes a deep, happy breath. 

Kara can only smile greatly at Alex. “That well?”

Alex giggles.

_ Did she just giggle? _

“We’re together.”  _ I can’t believe how happy saying that makes me.  _ “We talked, and it felt great to just be honest.”

Kara reaches over to hug her. “I’m so unbelievably happy for you, Alex.”

Alex pulls back from the hug. “She -”

Alex is cut off by her phone ringing. She pulls out her phone, and beams at it.

“Maggie?”  _ I think I’ll call this her Maggie smile. _

Alex just smiles at Kara, while she answers. “Danvers.” 

Kara watches several emotions run through Alex’s face.  _ Uh oh, that’s the “there’s trouble” look.” _

“We’ll be there soon.”

“We?”

“We.” 

_ Gonna be that kind of day, then. At least I won’t have to give Maggie the death glare.  _ “Okay.” Kara flashes off the couch in a breath, and comes back in her Supergirl suit. “Want a ride?” Supergirl smirks at Alex.

_ Sure, what the hell?  _ “Let’s go, Supergirl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that was my retelling of "Supergirl Lives." Feel free to reach out! Next story is far longer, and has some bits of various episodes in it.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.change.org/p/the-cw-another-lgbt-character-lena-luthor
> 
> If you wanna help try to get Lena to at least be LGBT.


End file.
